Manta Abridged and the Decade After
by A.C. Lucius
Summary: The final round of the Shaman Fight is fast approaching, with Oyamada Corp. making things even more complicated. Manta stands up to his father and his life isn't the same afterwards...
1. Chapter 1

Manta Abridged and the Decade After

By A.C. Lucius

I'll never be able to fully comprehend the change that occurred in me that evening on the beach. I only know that a part of me died. The part of me that I didn't like. I had taken it as blessing at first, but then I started turning into something I hated a lot worse than the old me…

Something horrible happened on the beach. Something that the Asakuras were reluctant to discuss in front of me. I only know that a lot of Shaman Fight participants had mysteriously died and that Hao was somehow involved. But it wasn't Hao that killed them, at least I don't think so…

My friend Yoh is a good guy. You'll never find another person quite like him. He's so laid back, and friendly, and can be very naïve often beyond reason. It came as such a shock to all of us when Yoh sat down to have coffee with his evil twin brother, Hao. I certainly thought Yoh was naïve beyond all reason then, but as usual, he had his reasons and his unconventional way of thinking never ceases to amaze me. While some people were under the misconception that Yoh was becoming attached to Hao, the truth of the matter is this was his opportunity to try to understand him better. Not to get in his head per say- though you try getting in the head of someone who can read minds- but to establish a bond other then hatred. The two were still enemies, but now they mutually respected each other enough to have a cup of coffee with out coming to blows. I suppose this is what you would call in the corporate world, "office politics".

For the record, this has absolutely nothing to do with politics. The Shaman Fight is something so much bigger than that, it even transcends religion even though many would agree that religion is a very big part of it. Whoever won the Shaman Fight would become the Shaman King, and the Shaman King would in turn become one with the Great Spirit. The Great Spirit is an omniscient and omnipotent creature that has been called by many names, and is most frequently referred to as a god. It even has powers comparable to that of a god. It is God. Whoever attains the power of the Great Spirit invariably rules the world and holds the destiny of humanity in his/her hands. It's literally like being Jesus…

And what do Yoh and Hao intend to do with the power of the Great Spirit? Well to put it bluntly, Yoh wants to create a world where everyone is comfortable and happy. He also wants to have an easygoing life. Hao on the other hand, wants to destroy humanity or at the very least destroy those who don't have the ability to see spirits. Those are people that many would discriminately call "spiritually stunted".

I use to be one those people, one of so-called norms. I never even believed in ghosts to begin with, but all of that change when I met Yoh. Suddenly ghosts appeared everywhere I went and it took some time to get used to. For the first time in my life I had a friend, a real friend. What's more, my life became about more than just studying and trying to get ahead in life. I even managed to forget my unwanted destiny which was to someday inherit my dad's multi-million dollar company, Oyamada Corp. This brings me now to the horrible thing that happened to me on the beach.

The first round of the Shaman Fight was to take place in Tokyo. Not the capital of Japan, but an uncharted island of the very same name. Except for when the Shaman Fight takes place, this island is completely uninhabited save for a few raccoon dogs and other wild life. The existence of this island was kept secret until recently; a very unfortunate incident leading to the discovery of this place brought fleets of ships from different parts of the world. All of them wanting to investigate rumors of a terrorist group on the island. Among those fleets were my father's ships…

My friends and I were all relaxing together in the hot spring. All of us were just trying to unwind a bit before the final round of the tournament took place. At lot of troubles were weighting on my mind, mainly concern for the safety of my friends. At this point in the tournament, things were getting especially dangerous and there was the chance that I might never be able to see any of my friends alive again. But I had to believe in them no matter what, so I tried my best to put this fear out of my mind. Watching Yoh and the others laugh and joke around with another was very comforting and familiar. It brought a smile to face to see them all so happy, I would always cherish these last moments with them. Until Hao showed up.

He approached casually, nonchalantly. It almost seemed as if he were one of our friends. Hao reminded me of Yoh in so many ways in fact, they are an awful lot alike and their similarities frighten me. They both straddled that delicate line between good and evil and while Hao was clearly the bad guy, he didn't fully appear to be inherently evil. Not at this moment in time at least. Things were very tense at first upon his arrival, it seemed that a fight would commence. Moments later however, everyone greeted him and invited him to come bathe with us just as casually as the way he intruded. Things didn't remain peaceful for very long though.

Hao got right down to business explaining where the final round of the Shaman Fight would take place. I never in a million years would've suspected that such a place truly existed. It is only spoken of in legends and if I hadn't already experienced the impossible, I was would've dismissed it as complete, total bull. The final round of the Shaman Fight would take place in the lost continent of Mu. It was also the place where the Shaman King would partake in a ceremony binding him to the Great Spirit.

In just seconds, what should've been my last cherished moments with my friends turned into a nightmare. For me, the worst news that Hao could've imparted regarded what happened on the beach. A fleet of ships were on their way under the pretense that they were going to be confronting terrorists. However, their true objective was to interfere in the tournament and seize control of the Great Spirit.

"By the way," he had said, "your father is the one leading them, Manta Oyamada… This of course, is all your fault, Yoh for bringing this outsider to the island. Time now for you to take responsibility and help me clean up the bodies on the beach…"

While I wasn't directly to blame, I still felt responsible. Worse even, I felt awful. Words just couldn't begin to describe the guilt that consumed me, or how torn I felt between my friends and my family. I hated my father, it wasn't a question, but I didn't want him getting hurt either. If I was going to put a stop to this, I had to confront my father. I know it's a loss cause, but I had to give it a try and it wouldn't be pretty…

A few hours before dusk, my father and I stood alone on the beach. We faced one another, my father looking stern and intimidating. I felt immensely frightened, but determinedly held my ground. One way or another, I was going to put a stop to this. I wasn't going to let him push me around anymore. This was my final stand.

"Are you about ready to stop with this nonsense and come home?" asked my father, Mansumi Oyamada, "I will not have my son running around with such riffraff!"

"What're you doing here, dad?" I asked him, "Why are doing this?"

"To attain the power of the Great Spirit and to take you home with me." he said it so nonchalantly, I felt myself starting to become angry, "It's all in the best interest of Oyamada Corp."

"Greed!" The word fell from my mouth, substantial disgust spewing of my tongue, "Anna was right, you are so predictable."

"I'd watch that tone if I were you…"

"I'll never understand how you can be so closed mined about the spiritual things, and yet still proclaim that you will attain the power of the Great Spirit. Or were those things you said to me at Funbari Hill a ruse? Were you setting me up this whole entire time?"

Even though he had put down Yoh and his family and claimed it was all in my best interest, I was still ready to defend Yoh at any cost. Even though Yoh rejected my friendship in order to protect me, I still made that long journey to Izumo. As it all came back to me in a blinding rush, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had intended for me to defy him. Was I just a pawn in my dad's elaborate corporate games? A wry smile crept across his face. He looked so sadistically terrifying, I had to fight the urge to recoil at his expression.

"Smart boy," he chuckled, "you are your father's son."

My anger flared suddenly, and any attempt at trying to get him to leave the island peacefully had been forgotten as words I hadn't intended to say came bursting from my mouth.

"Bastard! What kind of person jerks their own child around for their own personal gain? Is it all in my best interest now? You should be ashamed of yourself! It's sick! It's amoral! I'm never going to forgive you for this-"

Anything else I was about to say was lost as his hand shot out and stuck me across the face. It was just like that time in Funbari Hill. It was just like all the other times he hit me, except this time, I actually hit him back. The look on his face was that of pure astonishment. Hell, I surprised myself, but there was no time to reflect on my actions as he once again struck me across the face. We continued to angrily exchange blows with one another, at one point we had wrestled each other to the ground. As we rolled around fighting in the sand, he grabbed hold of my wrists in an attempt to restrain me. I pulled him towards me head butted him on the forehead, causing him relinquish his grip on me.

I don't fully remember what happened next. Only that somehow he had managed to knock me flat on my back and was now straddling my waist, his hands clenched firmly around my neck. I panicked and started to struggle. Fear began to consume me as he pressed his thumbs against my windpipe. My vision started to blur as I continued to struggle, tears were now streaming down my checks. Suddenly, an idea came to me and I stopped struggling. I laid still, pretending to have lost consciousness. As he let go of my neck, I was able to put some distance between us and promptly kicked him in the jaw knocking him out cold. He laid sprawled out in the sand a few feet away from me. I tried to get up, but the world around me started spinning. I allowed myself to collapse, unable to breathe. The world around me continued to spin as I stared listlessly out into the open sea….

**I originally promised myself that I wouldn't write a fanfic about an anime. I obviously broke that promise. It just menefested itself after I read volume 30 of Shaman King. This was a story that just needed to be told. I hope you enjoy, and also be sure to check out _The Elder Goth._**

**Yours Affectionately,**

**-A.C. Lucius**


	2. Chapter 2

"Manta? Manta! Manta, are you alright?" The voice belonged to Yoh, who had been trying to shake me awake for I don't know how long.

As if someone had flipped a switch, all awareness seem to come back to me all at once. I gasped and coughed as air found its way to my lungs. I sat up clutching at my throat. Yoh placed an arm around me as I took several deep breaths, rubbing my back soothingly. I quickly surveyed my surroundings and realized Anna, Faust, and Amidamaru were standing nearby. I had failed at my earlier attempt to make Mansumi Oyamada see reason, but I wasn't going to give up. I still had a trump card left in my arsenal, I had hoped I wouldn't need to use it, but now I didn't have any choice. As I began to stand up, Yoh tried to sit me back down again. I gently shoved him away and stood up somewhat unsteadily.

"Hey, easy!" Yoh said as he moved to steady me. I ignored him and moved to where my father was lying on the ground. Everyone watched as I stood there surveying his unconscious form. There was an uneasiness emanating from my unwanted audience. They were all dead silent except for Yoh, who kept asking me the same questions over and over.

"Manta, what happened?" asked Yoh, "Are you okay?"

"Nothing happened, I'm fine." I replied sharply. I didn't want to talk about it, I couldn't even stand being around them at the moment. I needed to be alone, I needed space.

"You don't get bruises around your neck from nothing." Faust's voice startled me, demanding me his attention. "He tried to strangle you, didn't he?"

"Nothing happened!" I shot back defensively, now on the verge of tears, "Look you guys, I know you mean well, but just please leave me alone right now…"

Yoh, Faust, and Amidamaru started to protest, but Anna was quick to quiet them. She held up an arm signaling for the three of them to leave. I hated to see them go, I hated even more that I couldn't give a proper explanation, but it made it easier for me keep myself together. When they were a good distance away, Anna spoke.

"I know what you're doing," she said, "are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I have no choice." My voice was a listless monotone.

"You know you can't come back."

"I don't intend to."

Anna was silent, I assumed she was contemplating what I just said. Her face was blank, as unreadable as ever. She blinked solemnly after a moment and produced something from her messenger bag.

"I see…" she said and handed me whatever was in her hand, "Take this."

It was one of those little tag-shaped pouches that came with a paper charm inside. I wasn't sure what it was for, but no doubt she made it herself and it would therefore be useful. She must've foreseen that this might happen, something else that I wouldn't doubt. I pocketed the charm and thanked her.

"You can't insure that he won't try to do this again…" She warned me.

"I'll think of something." I replied with a solemn nod.

I nudged at my unconscious father with my foot. He stirred slightly before remaining still again. I nudged him a second time. This time, he sat up groaning and rubbing the side of his face where I had kicked him. I waited just long enough for him to regain his awareness before addressing him.

"I get up," I said firmly, "we're leaving."

Mansumi looked completely dumbfounded. He just sat there and looked at me with his hand still rubbing the side of his face. I began to wonder if maybe I had accidentally knocked a few screws loose.

"What?" he said that same confused look on his face.

"We're leaving!" I repeated heatedly.

He immediately recovered all his senses as he now looked completely affronted by my harsh command. Mansumi then stood up, his face beet red and looking as terrifying as ever. I was too angry to care and just stood there expressionlessly as he screamed in my face.

"No son of mine is going to order me around, you hear?" he bellowed, "I am not going anywhere! The Great Spirit will be mine, and there isn't anything that you or anyone can do about it!"

"We don't belong here." My eyes never left his face as I tried to bore that message into him. At the same time, it made me sad to hear those words fall from my mouth. It only affirmed the very thing that I had known all along but had been too stubborn to voice aloud, we really didn't belong there. I didn't belong there.

"You're tampering with something that you couldn't possibly begin to understand, and yet you're seeking out control over it. You're toeing a very dangerous line and even you aren't prepared for the consequences. We don't belong here, let's just go home…"

We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty sea air as the wind enveloped us. A melancholic serenity had settled over me. I was no longer angry, but I was still far from okay. I only tried to savor my last moments on this island, every passing second became as precious to me as the air I breathed. This wasn't how I would've liked for things to turn out. I wanted to see all of it through to the end, I wanted to be there during Yoh's crowning moment and marvel at his achievements with the immense pride I had in my friend. Of course, things don't always have a fairytale ending, I already knew that but in all the time that I had known Yoh, I had dared to believe in miracles.

I opened my eyes and saw my father's sullen face looking at me. The wheels in his head were turning, his eyes seemed to present a challenge to me. Finally, after some time had passed he spoke.

"And if I refuse?" he said.

"Good luck trying to get passed the Patch." I replied sarcastically, "Not even your entire fleet is a match for them."- In truth, the Patch wouldn't have done anything about it; they don't deal with non-shamans, but my dad didn't need to know that.- "Come on dad, what're you really doing here? You already have everything you could possibly want or need. What more is there?"

Pause. Mansumi cocked an incredulous eyebrow at me, like he couldn't believe I was dumping some sentimental garbage on him. He sighed and shook his head solemnly.

"Boy, you still have so much to learn."

"Then teach me."

He blinked at my retort and waited for me elaborate.

"If you really want to do what's best for Oyamada Corp., then we should leave here together right now."

There it was, my final trump card. I could only hope that he would take the bait. He did.

"Very well," he replied, "if things are as you say they are, then I suppose now is time for us to cut our losses…"

I released a sigh of relief. Finally, my dad was starting to make some sense.

An hour later, I watched the island become smaller and smaller from the deck of my father's ship. As we drifted further away, my heart sank. Sadness threatened to overwhelm me, all the muscles in my face twitched with the effort of trying not to cry. I felt sick, my chest felt empty, it was as if my body knew I was leaving behind a vital part of me. The part of me that witnessed with fear and wonder a world so much bigger than our own. A world where the dead were not at rest, a world where ghosts could be just as friendly or just as dangerous as their living counterparts. A world where shamans tried to help them solve their problems so they could crossover. The part of me that had grown accustomed to seeing these strange wonders knew what I was walking away from. I was going to miss it, I was going to miss Yoh most of all.

After sparing the island of Tokyo a final glance, I went below deck. Tamurazaki showed me to my cabin. He behaved as if he hadn't betrayed me, like he never bugged my phone so dad could keeps tabs on me. This was all my fault, but I couldn't help but be angry with Tamurazaki. After all, I trusted that pretentious dick-weed. He looked down at me and smiled brightly as he opened my cabin door for me. Something about the way he did it seemed a bit sardonic.

I suddenly hated his guts and actually contemplated punching him in the crotch. I could've too. I mean really, I'm just tall enough to be at eye level with every crotch I encounter (which is why I'm grateful for clothes). I chuckled at the idea of him doubled over holding his privates while he wreathed in pain. I immediately filed this sadistic fantasy aside and threw myself on the bed.

Finally alone with my thoughts, I turned onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. By this time tomorrow, I'll be back at Funbari Hill and will have to face my mundane life. I'll go back to school, back to studying, and back to night school. Worst of all, I'll have to go back to being the perfect son my father always wanted. The boy who doesn't see ghosts.

I turned over again and sighed into my pillow, my eyelids growing heavy. I slept dreamlessly…


	3. Chapter 3

We returned to Funbari Hill early the next evening. I took my first steps in weeks onto the well manicured lawn of my family home. I walked on ahead of Tamurazaki and my father, with my head hanging low and feeling utterly subdued. Without sparing any greeting to my mother, sister, or any of the house servants, I stormed up several flights of stairs until I finally reached my bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me. I couldn't bear to face anyone right now, no talking, no listening, just solitude and the freedom to sulk, wallow, grieve, and every angst-y adjective a teenager could think of. I immediately threw myself on my bed and started crying. I screamed and bawled into my pillow, banging my fists into the headboard and making my hands come away bruised. I wished at that moment that I could just die, and my eyes fluttered closed for just a few moments and a dreamed followed in my minute slumber…

_Anna had returned hours later to the hotel room that she shared with Yoh and Team Funbari Hot Springs. Yoh and Faust were sitting at the table together sipping tea and explaining to Ryu and Team Ren the state I was in when they found me on the beach. Everyone had broken off their conversation and turned their attention to Anna as soon as she entered the room. They all looked at her expectantly when they realized that she had returned without me. Ryu started to ask about my whereabouts when Anna sharply cut him off in mid sentence._

"_Manta's gone and he isn't coming back." she said._

_A worried expression crossed Yoh's face at that moment as those words caused him to fear the worst. He had opened his mouth, about to say something when Anna beat him to the punch._

"_He left hours ago with his father," Anna replied to the unspoken question, "they're going back to Funbari Hill…"_

_Yoh angrily pounded his fist on the table and bolted to his feet. Everyone was startled by his sudden and uncharacteristic loss of temper. His hands were clenched into fists at their sides and he was trembling. A single tear fell down his cheek as he stood glaring at Anna._

"_And you just let him leave?" Yoh shouted._

"_It was his decision." She replied calmly, "He was only thinking of what was best for all of us."_

"_Bullshit! Why didn't you try to stop him?"_

_At that moment, Anna reached across the table and smacked him firmly across the face…_

The sound of her blow resonated loudly in my mind and caused me to wake with a start. I was still crying, my pillow drenched in my tears. I looked at my watch and realized only a minute had gone by since I'd fallen asleep. The dream was so vivid… had everything I just saw actually happen? I really don't know for sure; if I ever see Yoh again, I'll have to ask him about it…

I groggily left my bed and walked across the room to my bathroom. As I turned on the light, I was startled to see my father standing in front me. I recoiled before realizing with a twinge of annoyance that it was only my reflection in the full-length mirror. It wasn't until then that I became aware of how much I resembled my father, albeit younger and without a mustache. I angrily surveyed my reflection before fleeing from my room and storming out of the house. When the house servants asked where I was going, I sharply replied that I was going out and would be back shortly. I didn't offer any further explanation as I briskly walked out the front door.

I returned twenty minutes later with an electric razor and a bottle of black hair dye. Attacking my hair with the razor, I'd managed to mow it down to a desired length and cleaned it up to make it presentable. What I got was a cropped hairstyle that was tall and spiky in the front, and short in the back. After making sure it was satisfactory, I began pasting the foul smelling dye onto my scalp.

An hour later; after I had washed all the dye out of my hair, I realized that I had just taken the first steps in my transformation. It was as if I were a caterpillar shedding my skin as I grew bigger and then later enveloping myself inside a chrysalis only to reemerge as a completely different creature. No longer was I going to be pushed around, no longer was I going to stand in the sidelines while everyone else risked their lives for an important cause. No longer would I be afraid. That Manta was gone, he died on the island when his whole world had been destroyed by the one person he hated most. I grinned in self satisfaction as I prepared to move forward into the world and reach out to acquire the tools I would need to complete my evolution…

**I apologize for the short chapter, this seemed like a good place to stop at as I plant the seeds of teen rebellion into our beloved Manta. I hope you enjoyed, please review and don't forget to also check out _The Elder Goth_ in the South Park fanfic section...**

**Yours Affectionately,**

**-A.C. Lucius**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad News**

Due to an unfortunate computer error, **ALL** fanfictions are now on** PERMENATE **hiatas. I'm very sorry for the inconvience. However, I will continue writing. Perhaps some time next week, I will be back with fresh material. Once again, I apologize this was a very difficult decision of which there was absolutely no choice but to make. Have a good evening and happy writing .

Yours Affectionately,

-A.C. Lucius


End file.
